A Different Fairy Tail: A Dragon and Princess
by Shiro Kurai
Summary: Fairy Tales the stories we are all told before sleep. The knight saving the princess. He jumped in after me. He saved my life giving me a second chance. He didn't judge me for my mistakes, only on my unknown future. In the end, it wasn't a knight who saved me though, it was a dragon.


Fairy tales we all heard them as children. The story from the unknown knight slaying the dragon rampaging the town. The knight returning home and marrying the princess, bringing about the idea of a knight in shining armor riding on a white horse. The stories were happily ever after. There was no bad ending.

A nobody becoming somebody, someone overcoming a challenge others failed, and probably the single most important thing he gets the girl. He had become a hero, a legend, or even a myth.

We all dreamed of this as children, we all dreamed of our knight in shining armor. We dreamed of the day the stories our parents told as children would become our eyes any lives. Though in the end, no one could have predicted that when the fairy tale had a chance of becoming real it wouldn't be a knight who stole the princess' heart it was the dragon.

The dragon that destroys buildings in his path, a dragon so careless and reckless he would jump into a life and death situation with a single plan; the plan to beat everyone. This dragon had become a hero.

The difference is he saved my life. He didn't hesitate to jump in after me, he didn't think twice about the outcome. This dragon jumped into something that would have killed others and should have killed me. I wouldn't be writing this if it had. Instead, it had sent us back to when it occurring the seventh day of the seventh month of the X777th year. To understand our growing future lets first go back to our unknown past.

* * *

Explosion after explosion dragons flew across the dark red sky. The city of Crocus in ruins destruction caused by both sides in hopes of victory. The dragon slayers of all the guild fighting for not just their, lives, but for everyone's life. The fate of the world had been left in their own hands. I just watched in horror, I was always so sheltered having grown up in the castle.

I had yet to leave the castle more than a handful of times to see the marvelous extensive world. Now I had been thrown into it, I acted rashly I tried to handle things on my own. Because of this everyone may die because of how I acted.

I was told to build a weapon called the Eclipse Gate that was laid out in front of me by someone from the future. It was the weapon that was supposed to not allow this exact scene to happen. Instead, its creation and usage are what caused it. It was no weapon it was a time machine. It was connected to one in the future that allowed the, to come through to this time.

I only wanted to help I wanted to protect my country just a princess should. I didn't know any magic I didn't have a special weapon, I couldn't act, I only can stand here watching in pain of what is occurring. As I stood above the hole of the eclipse gate, I felt the world shake around me. I was filled with shocked as I felt myself falling backward right into the Eclipse Gate. I heard someone shout my name but I just continued falling. I look up into the sky expecting to the world burning around me. I exacted to be surrounded in large destructive flames. Flames that may be viewed as beautiful to a spectator but to me, it was a never ending pain. I had caused this, I was the cause of all this destruction.

Out of the reddened sky, I saw an orange blur shooting towards me. I had projected that the blur had been a dragon. It had been moving at a much faster rate than my own. Moments before I fell into the gate I saw someone jump off the dragon and skydive towards me. In that same moment, I engulfed in the magic of the gate with the world having gone dark. The moment I entered, my whole body had gone numb from pain before fainting from exhaustion.

* * *

When I awoke, the world around me was completely dark with no signs of any sort of life. I was unsure if I was still falling or if I was stuck in place when I tried to move my body in a way to stand up; I felt no ground as it seemed I was moving through nothingness. I was scared and confused unsure of what was happening all around me.

I wanted to go back home...

The world around me didn't change as I continued to be there alone in the nothingness.

I had wanted to change the past...

I felt tears welt up in my eyes as my body became overrun with fear and regret. The world was not where I wanted to be.

I had wanted a second chance.

That is all I wished for a second chance at life. A second chance in the world I had destroyed. That is all I wanted a second chance.

Time continued to pass since and with no scene of it, I had no clue how long I had been laying there. Maybe it had been seconds or maybe it had extended to hours, days, years. You guess would have been as good as mine own. I had become resolute though, I couldn't accept dying here since had too many mistakes I need to fix before I would be allowed to die.

I closed my eyes as I wished for a second chance just one more chance at life. Before I could even open my eyes any more I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

In their grasp, I felt warmth.

I had felt a sense of safety, something I had long forgotten.

It felt as if everything I feared would be burned away.

All these feelings had brought me joy, as a small smile made its may onto my normally stoic face.

Opening my eyes I saw him above me his arms around my waist and eyes staring into mine. The person above me was the dragon slayer Natsu. Seeing him caused me to be overwhelmed in shocked, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Protecting you. I always protect those in danger." Natsu's smile didn't leave his face nor did he look away as he replied. There was no sign of hesitation as he spoke those words. There were no ulterior motives as he followed me.

The more and more I took in truly how we were I had felt heat rush to my cheeks.

Our faces were not far apart as he had his arms wrapped very securely around my waist. It had felt as if he had gone from protection to romantic interest. This had not helped the blush developing on my face.

"Thank you, but do you have clue what is going on here?" I asked, I hadn't expected him to understand this but it didn't hurt to ask. As expected Natsu shook his head no. This whole situation was unknown to me. Just when I had thought maybe it would be the end of the craziness it got odder.

"Princess is everything ok? You seem to be getting younger." Natsu questioned breaking me away from my thoughts. As I tilted my head to look at myself I could see my chest had gotten smaller and was still shrinking while my hair was getting shorter. I couldn't see below my waist as Natsu's body was blocking my view.

As I was about to reply to him I looked up at his face and saw the same thing was occurring to him. "I'm fine but the same problem seems to be happening to you. Seems we are going through some sort of age regression." I explained to him but also myself, trying to get my mind around everything that was happening.

Natsu was shocked as he shouted, "What?" I ignored him as he looked himself up and down to see what was happening to his now smaller body. I watched for it was quite humorous to see him freaking out over this. I didn't dwell on it long though, I was still trying to get a better idea of what was happening. I had guessed that we were currently traveling through the inside of the eclipse gate but I was unsure of where we were headed. Likely is back in time as that would explain the age regression. That wouldn't answer why neither future Lucy nor Future Rogue went back to their correct ages. What was special us that made us repeat our pasts? I brought my hand up to my forehead in annoyance. I hated the idea of the unknown and that I had accepted that I no clue on what was going on.

Then out of nowhere, the world turned white breaking me from my thoughts. The change in brightness caused me to close my eyes in slight pain. I could once again feel myself falling, I could even feel the world around me was moving at extremely high speeds once more. I felt Natsu tighten around my waist pulling me closer the moment I opened my eyes. He turned us over slowly before we impacted with the ground. He had taken the force of the impact for me having once again kept me safe.

It felt safe as he held me extremely close in his arms but as I sat up I noticed he was still yet to move. So being slightly scared I shook his shoulders but got no reply I tried again but again nothing. I became more afraid so I put my head on his chest listening for a heartbeat. Now having been extremely worried and on the verge of tears, I listened. I blocked out all the people around us the wind blowing and grunting of the person under me.

Wait… I shot up and looked at Natsu and saw his mouth open to let out another groan. His eyes were closed extremely tightly likely from him trying to block out the shining rays of the sun.

I let a few tears escape my eyes as I recomposed myself wiping them away, he was okay I kept telling myself. I wouldn't accept him dying, he wasn't allowed to die protecting me I couldn't accept any more blood on my hands.

His voice broke me from my thoughts, "The ground packs a much stronger punch than ice princess." His voice was that of a young kid seemed everything except our minds was changed to that of a child's.

Who was this ice princess? I thought I was the only princess that he could have met unless he was making fun of me. I'm not cold except that one time I locked Arcadios away so I could be alone, or the other time I didn't talk to any of the princes trying to court me as I found them all annoying. Or there was when I locked Lucy and Yukino away to activate the eclipse gate. Okay, maybe a little cold not as cold as ice right?

I coughed into my hand to get Natsu attention and asked him, "Who is this Ice Princess person?"

He looked at me with a giant smile and said, "Gray my rival in Fairy Tail and he uses Ice Make magic so I dubbed him ice princess. Pretty creative right?" I couldn't help but sigh at his explanation of the nickname. I wanted to tell him that didn't really fit but looking at his smile I went back on the idea.

Smiling back at him and nodded, "Very creative."

We would have continued our conversation but someone walked over to us and started a conversation with us, "Hello I'm Makarov who are you, kids?"

 _'Guess no one knows my face in this time.'_ I thought while standing up and putting my hand out to Natsu to which he accepted. I was about to reply back to the short old man who was weirdly dressed like a jester but Natsu beat me to it.

"Gramps it's me Natsu. Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel, don't you remember Gramps or is the old age getting to you?"

Makarov or as Natsu dubbed him Gramps was confused by how Natsu was acting and unsurprisingly got annoyed by what Natsu called him. "I don't know you Natsu, you are most likely confusing me for someone else."

From the stories I have heard about Natsu letting him continue this conversation path was a bad idea. I had to change the conversation away from Natsu so then he couldn't say anything about being from a different time.

So I spoke before Natsu could fire back at Makarov, "I'm Hisui it is nice to meet you Makarov or would you prefer Gramps?" Judging by how he acted when Natsu called him that it would draw him away from Natsu actions.

It seemed to have worked too as he had a tick mark on his head and if we weren't little kids he might have hit us. Before he spoke he took a deep breath relieving some of his anger, "I'm not that old you Brats."

I slightly smirked and could hear Natsu's laughter beside me. Makarov just stood there our unworded responses not making him happy. Happy that the conversation had moved away from how Natsu knew him. I then had started to wonder why he started talking to us, to begin with. Voicing my curiosity I asked, "Makarov, I'm wondering why you came up and started to talk with us. I don't think it was to be called Gramps." I added the last bit as a slight jab as seeing Makarov annoyed was funny.

"I wondering what could have led to two people to fall from the sky and if they were injured. Seeing how you two are though, all seems to be fine. Are you mages or just extremely durable?" Makarov was rightful concerned but we are both fine oddly many thanks to Natsu.

Seemed Natsu had enough of being silent and answered, "You really are losing your mind, Gramps. How could you forget my Fire Dragon Slayer magic?"

Seemed Makarov had enough of Natsu mocking as he enlarged his fist and slammed it on Natsu's head. I couldn't but laugh as Natsu fell straight to the ground rubbing his head. Hearing my laugh he moved his attention from Natsu to me.

"I now know he is a mage but what about you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not a mage. Natsu had simply protected me before we fell to the found."

He nodded at me as he finished his introduction, "I'm the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail and even if you both aren't mages you are both welcome to come and stay anytime."

I myself had no problem with having a place to stay but I wanted Natsu to decide. I could always find a way back to the palace and live there again Natsu sadly didn't have that ability, though.

Natsu boasted, "I am already in a guild. See?" He looked over to his shoulder where his guild mark once was but it was missing.

Confused he said, "It was here earlier." Seemed Natsu had yet to make the connection that we were at a time to where he had yet to join Fairy Tail. I think he realized that Natsu seemed mostly crazy which wasn't wrong but from what I hear he wasn't this bad.

I watched annoyed with myself why didn't I see this coming. I'm going to have to explain to Natsu what is happening but it needs to be just between the two of us. He would find it suspicious if I pulled Natsu aside while we were walking to the guild so can't do that. I can't let Natsu get to the guild and then blurt out to everyone that he already knows them. It needs to be now and can't draw suspicion.

"Can I talk to Natsu privately for a few moments before we agree to anything?" I questioned in hope that he would just nod it off. Thankfully he hesitantly did. So grabbing Natsu by the arm before he could complain about the situation. After making sure we were far enough anyway not to be heard but still in sight I began to tell Natsu everything I could so far suspect.

"Natsu I'm going to need you to not shout as I explain everything ok?"

He nodded trusting me. I smiled nodding back, "I know this won't be easy but we are right now in the past."

I could see Natsu about to shout something unsurprisingly so I quickly put a hand over his mouth. With an annoyed look, I continue, "I'm going to need you to act as if you are meeting everyone for the first time. We have no clue what could happen if we don't. Okay, can you do that?"

He nodded and boasted, "Of course I can, I'm Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel." I smiled at him before we walked back over Makarov and gave our answer.

* * *

New story Yay

-Shiro


End file.
